


Disenchanted [Stray Heart, part 2]

by WhiteDalvaria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, I've done it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Sadness aboard, Stray Heart has a sequel, Thanks, Whelp, i'll add more pairings and whatnot as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: Fate can be cruel and unkind, serving injustices to those who have never done wrong. It does not discriminate – male or female, adult or child, white or black. However, it also has ways of showing the brighter colors of life, even if the shade is dark at first.A sequel to Stray Heart. [Not required to read this story, but STRONGLY recommended so the references are understood!!]
Relationships: Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 2





	1. Character Study/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it again.
> 
> I didn't mean to. Whoops. Hey, at least I'm writing again.

[Disenchanted] [Stray Heart, Part 2]

[Character Study]

Children are often cherished as the keyholders of the future. They are treated with love and kindness. At times they are disciplined, not because they cannot be wrong; instead, this is to enforce a sense of character. Through this cycle, these children become adults that raise the next keyholders of the future.

Unfortunately, not all children were created equal.

Fiona Nova, age seven. Before the accident that took the lives of her parents, she was a beloved child. She is incredibly intelligent; always willing to get her hands dirty to find the answer she’s looking for. She has many admirers, though she prefers to keep her circle small. The fateful day she received the news about the car accident, Fiona’s life turned upside-down. Her parents had been killed instantly. With no family in the immediate area and no one willing to claim her, Fiona was shipped off to be a ward of the state. Slowly, the small girl felt her heart crumble.

Alfredo Diaz, age seven. On the outside, Alfredo was strong-willed and friendly. He is always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it most. On the inside, and in his private life, he is frightened. His parents have made it known for as long as he can remember that he was a mistake they never intended to keep. He kept himself closed off at home, choosing to hide in his bedroom and immerse himself in the world of children’s literature. One day, his parents took him on a ride to the other side of town. They kicked him out of the car and took off, telling him not to come home. With nowhere to go, he sat on the ground and cried.

Matthew Bragg, age nine. A shy boy with a lot of kindness to spare if given the opportunity. At age seven, after listening to his parents fight _again_ , Matt grew frightened and ran out the back door. Without so much as an amber alert from his parents, no one ever came looking for him. Matt was truly alone. When he met Trevor, his now-best friend, his life slowly began to change for the better. Regardless of how often they went without food or proper shelter, Trevor always made sure Matt was okay and stayed by his side. Though he remains skittish, Matt bleakly looks to the future with a glimmer of hope.

Trevor Collins, age ten. A natural-born leader, he had been called. Smart and resourceful, Trevor was imaginative from an early age. When his parents left at the tender age of six and did not return, he knew he would have to fend for himself. Taking as little as possible with him, Trevor left his childhood home. He learned that the world was unnecessarily cruel, no matter how old someone was, and one day, he wished to show the world his kindness. When he was eight, he met Matt Bragg, a skittish boy with a big heart, and offered him the kindness he wished he had been given – the kindness of a friend.

And James Haywood, age twenty-four. Goes by Ryan to those who know him, and even to those who don’t. Through hard work and dedication, he went from being a homeless child to a successful adult, with friends who would remain with him through the end of time. His dream to build a shelter for homeless children has finally come true, and Ryan could not be happier. He does not know what the future holds, but he keeps his head high. With the help of his friends, he made it through the darkest time of his life. He would do the same for anyone who needed it.

Fate can be cruel and unkind, serving injustices to those who have never done wrong. It does not discriminate – male or female, adult or child, white or black. However, it also has ways of showing the brighter colors of life, even if the shade is dark at first. Through the trials it has served, these four children will learn that Ryan has plenty of love to share.

Whether he’s ready or not.


	2. Question (Not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the below. Thank you.

Hi! White here.   
  


In light of recent events, I want to know if you all would like me to carry this fic forward or not. It _is_ AU, however I don’t want to force it on anyone and make them uncomfortable. I am not okay with what happened and though I wish Ryan well, I cannot condone his actions.

Please leave a comment or inbox me personally if you’d like me to continue this. My other works will remain up for now. Thank you. 


End file.
